User talk:Erbschaft Leser
You may consider me unfit to become an administator, and you may be right, but that doesn't mean that you are fit. There is more to being an administrator than good edits (I actually commend you on all your correction edits, there are too many articles written in present tense). You also have to be friendly to all users, and be fair when handing out punishment. I do not believe that you have been a member long enough to realize exactly what is and isn't expected of an admin. P.S. Most articles shouldn't have a signature on them, as you did in your article Compendium. Just a bit of advice on writing new articles. Iner22 19:03, 7 January 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry for the way I acted before, but as you can see by that anonymus spammer today, Inheriwiki is in a sort of crisis state and needs an active admin. I doubt that with your contributions going back to December 30th that an "Adopt a wiki" application will be approved for you, so I would like to ask if you would be bothered by me serving as in-term admin.--Iner22 18:03, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Message of Importance I am forwarding this message to all Inheriwiki users that are active and interested in helping clean up the site in this time we’ve had without administrators. As of the 7th of January, I submitted a request for adoption at Wikia Central. However, in order for this request to be approved, I need the support of other Inheriwiki members. I haven’t been aiming to be an administrator since I realized that the old admins went inactive, and this hasn’t changed much. If this request for adoption is approved, then I will only hold my administrator powers until another user has the support needed for a normal Request for Adminship. For those who have already submitted a Request for Adminship, you will not be able to be given admin rights unless there is an active admin. However, if I am allowed to adopt the wiki, I will hold all the Requests and Votes valid until 2 weeks after I officially adopt. Inheriwiki has been slumping in activity ever since GHe and Dreyesbo have gone inactive. I ask you to please support my adoption request, as it seems to be the only way to bring Inheriwiki back to it’s former status. --Iner22 16:53, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Admin Hi Erbschaft Leser -- we decided to make you, User:Iner22, and User:Jedi Striker all co-admins, as nobody else seemed even interested in the issue. You guys will have to learn to work together to make this wiki into a better place. Please make sure to welcome new contributors to the site. You should see some new "tools" to use, such as the ability to delete pages; let me know if you have any questions. Good luck! -- Wendy (talk) 18:07, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :I have added "welcome buttons" which will appear on new user's talk pages. This makes it very easy to welcome people. If you want to customize the text that shows up it is at Template:Welcome (for IPs) and Template:Welcome-n for logged-in users. -- Wendy (talk) 19:40, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Re. Thanks Yes, we've certainly gone a long way from our argument a while ago ;)--Iner22 15:49, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Meeting w/ Wendy Unfortunately, I can't set up any kind of chatroom program on this computer. However, I like the idea of cleaning up the spam articles and reorganizing what's fact from what's speculation. I'll just change the sitenotice now for this.--Iner22 16:30, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Pages Up for Deletion *Fang June 2009 No, that's not true at all. I suppose I'll just delete it now, and if anyone has a problem with it, we could just bring up what was written for them.--Iner22 16:32, 2 June 2009 (UTC) By the way, when using a blocked template, you only have to use on the talk page, but remember to replace the DURATION and REASON with their respective information--Iner22 16:41, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Pages for Deletion *Bellaen - Its a duplicate of Bellaen du Hljodhr. --General5 7 21:22, 3 June 2009 (UTC) deleted. thanks --Erbschaft Leser 21:37, 3 June 2009 (UTC) *Björntandsfloden *Blodgarm *Du Hugin --General5 7 22:01, 3 June 2009 (UTC) deleted. Keep up the good work!--Erbschaft Leser 12:04, 4 June 2009 (UTC) *EragonMovie.com - Its only about the Eragon movie website. *Fienster - Duplicate of Feinster (or is it the other way around?). *Gashz - Can you check if this article is fanon? --General5 7 21:32, 4 June 2009 (UTC) EragonMovie.com has been deleted. Fienster has been redirected to Feinster. No need for deletion. I will have to do research on Gashz first. Keep up the good work. Give me more. I like this. Erbschaft Leser 22:38, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm going to camp for a week, so I won't be able to come one to Inheriwiki for a while. Just to let you know. --General5 7 17:08, 21 June 2009 (UTC) *Post-Inheritance *Deleted scene *Mirkaili - Its fanon. --General5 7 23:10, 26 June 2009 (UTC) *Eragon movie remake --General5 7 22:10, 29 June 2009 (UTC) *Leonasjön - It lists a location in Swedish. *UTC - Has nothing to do with Inheritance. *Irnstad 2 *Letter to Paolini from a fan *Forum:Surprising Spells - This forum...has nothing to do with the Inheritance Series. FIXED. --ɢεйεʀɑ£-57 talk 17:45, 13 July 2009 (UTC) I also have some more stuff on Iner22's page; IPs to be blocked, etc. IP to be blocked Can you block User:195.238.188.164‎ indef as a proxy? I did a traceroute on him and it showed up as an uninhabited section of the Ukraine. I'd do it myself, but the computer I'm using at the moment has the blocking page blocked (oh the irony :P).--Iner22 16:31, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Question I have a question about the page I'm working on (List of characters in the Inheritance Series). Should I include the gods? Thanks. --General5 7 01:21, 18 June 2009 (UTC) I think it would be good to inlcude them. Also, an idea for your page (looks great by the way), I would categorize the characters by race then alphabetize them. If someone wanted to search for Faolin, they would have to scroll across lots of humans etc before they got to the F's. It would make the page flow better I think, but it's just an idea. (If you did categorize the characters, then you could put the gods as a subheading under the race that believed in them you know what i mean?) --Erbschaft Leser 16:19, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :That's a great idea! I haven't thought about that. It would be nice to organize like that. Thanks for your idea. I'll get started on it, and you can check to see if I did it right. One more thing. Should I redirect the pages (such as Byrd and Albem) to the page? --General5 7 17:46, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Manual of Style This is a message I am sending to all active admins. Recently, in one of the other wikis I work on, they have began using the Manual of Style (M.O.S.) in their articles, much like Wikipedia. The Manual of Style organizes articles and pages, and makes them easier to read for others. I was wondering if we should start using the M.O.S. ourselves, since we are doing "spring cleaning". Thanks for considering my idea. --General5 7 21:46, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Unsigned comment Hey, I'm an editor more commonly found on Wookieepedia that is hoping to start contributing more on this site. Now the thing is, I have a habit of placing the template by comments left unsigned on talk pages. However, I find that on this site, there seems to be an error when I do this. e.g. As you can see, there's this extra and totally unnecessary part to the template when used that says "etc. which is clearly a mistake. I was wondering whether you can fix this or not. [[User:Cyfiero|Cyfiero] 10:12, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Templates I have recently made three templates that will allow us to vote easier. They are the following: * - type * - type * - type Please spread the word so that when voting on topics, it will be much easier to see is supporting or not. --ɢεйεʀɑ£-57 talk 21:46, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Characters in the Inheritance Series Yeah, sorry about the links part. I'll be cleaning those up. Re: Question If your coding for the sig is under 250 characters, go to "My preferences" under "More" and click the "Custom signature" part. You can then type in the coding in the box above. If it is longer than 250 characters (like mine), you have to make a new page (or template). If it is a page, than it should be titled User:USERNAME/Sig. For example, mine is titled User:General5 7/Sig to signify that it is mine. You can then type in the coding for that, and when you want to use it, you would type . Hope this helps! No problem. Regarding IP vandals I would prefer if you used the template for the first time that an IP vandalises. Protocols and all. Regards, --Iner22 (talk)--check out Inheriwiki for more Inheritance Cycle information! 20:46, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Brisingr Deluxe Edition changes to the edition release date is October 13th 2009 as in this tuesday and the picture by christoper paolini will now be a pic of galbatorix not of glaedrs eye on the opposite of the title pape thank you Codey White My Book 4 Ideas... 1-The new Rider will be Arya. Paolini has been setting this up since the creation of Arya's character. Her magic is already green, Eragon's dream of a man and woman leaving with two dragons circling overhead while a man wails on the beach, Eragon and Arya's romance or arguable the lack thereof, there are only human Riders at the current time and I think that Paolini recognizes that. From the subtle clues I picked up from the books, it seems that Roran will become the new king of Alagaesia and Elva will contribute to Galbatorix's defeat. Vanir was a blip in Eldest. 2-Thorn will have a harder time in the air with Saphira due to the loss of the last three feet of his tail (from his skirmish with Glaedr in Brisingr). In the first book, when Eragon was becoming accustomed to Saphira and her capabilities, he noticed how important her tail was to her balance and flying straight. If Paolini doesn't address this issue or be consistant, I will be disappointed. 3-Eragon will find a way to change the nature of magic, with the help of the crazy Tenga. We all know Galbatorix is close to finding the true name, and from the timelines, it can only be the true name of magic itself, as this topic was adressed in the first book with Brom and Eragon. If Galbatorix could control the essence of magic and all who weild it and speak the ancient language, then he would no doubt be invincible. We can't have that. He needs to be defeated at the end of book 4. We all need closure. 4-There will be some kind of malicious side effect to controlling the power of the Eldunari who are forced to help. Murtagh had that vein in his head throbbing even when he appeared calm. Galbatorix must be stretched thin. Remember that when a Shade is created, he spends every second trying to find a weakness in the spell that binds all the spirits so he can become free. I'm sure the dragons are doing the same (although i suppose it would be hopeless). 5-Eragon will somehow stir Galbatorix's hoard of Eldunarya to magically break themselves and releasing thier bondage; weakening Galbatorix and Murtagh simultaneously. Eragon has the ability to help dragons channel their magical energies and wield it to their pleasures. That is why Saphira picked him. 6-Eragon will find some answers about the Rock of Kuthian in the "Dominance of Fate" book that Jeod gave him. Remember the sect of monks believed that all knowledge was sacred and they sought to gain all knowledge. I think Eragon will learn its location and somehow gain more power. Its important to reread Broms account of the history of Alagaesia in the first book. He spoke of Vrael trying to return to Mt. Utgard in order to recover and increase his power. Also, it was one of the only descriptions we received concerning Galbatorix and his character. more to come.... --[[User:Erbschaft Leser|''Erbschaft Leser]] ([[User talk:Erbschaft Leser|''talk]]) 05:22, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I'm a member of Wikia Staff and I've been assigned to fix this wiki up. I don't plan on changing the skin, but I thought it would be good to spruce up the main page, especially since there are books and movies of Inheritance coming out and it would be cool to get a little more publicity and attention here. Let me know if we're cool! LexiLexi 22:10, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Admin rights Hi Erbschaft Leser. You haven't edited since April 2010. We would be glad to see you active again! Actually, there is an active user, Gilderien, running for administrator. That's why I took a closer look at the our lists of and . We currently have seven users with admin rights, six with bureaucrat rights. Since admins and bureaucrats are contact persons for the users, I would like to reduce our number at least to the more or less active ones. And I think an administrator doesn't only have additional rights, but additional responsibilities too. Can you imagine to take action again and make use of your admin rights in the future? Regards, --Weas-El ✉ 09:42, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Erbschaft Leser. Since you don't seem to make use of your admin rights any longer, I revoked them. I would be glad to give them back if you decided to rejoin us and restart editing in this wiki. --Weas-El ✉ 19:49, November 11, 2011 (UTC)